


broken birdie (we're here to help)

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Bart Allen, Good Friend Cassie Sandsmark, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic Welcome, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, a smidge really, i was feeling sad so i decided to make all of you sad too, if you podfic it I'll love you forever, it'll get better though, like so so welcome, probably, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: She caught him as his legs collapsed, staring numbly at the body of his best friend.Hisdeadbest friend.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	broken birdie (we're here to help)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, this is going to HURT.
> 
> I was literally crying as I wrote this, to the point where I was getting concerned looks. It hurts. Honestly, I'm sort of looking forward to getting yelled at in the comment section.
> 
> So this is also VERY similar to another wip I'm working on- at least, the direction I'm hoping to take it is similar. So, keep an eye out for that one!

The entire area went still as Red Robin went flying through the air, landing in the street with a sickening crack. He didn't get back up.

He wasn't moving.

He should be getting _up_ , moving, _fighting_.

But he was still.

Conner had only managed to get up in time to watch the impact.

But he knew.

 _Metallo_. He snarled, feeling his vision go blurry with tears. Roughly swiping away his tears, Conner charged, eyes blazing red.

Metallo was as good as _dead_. He heard a scream, but it faded away as the blood rushed to his ears.

He charged, ripping off panels of metal and melting others as he tore his way through the _monster_ that had just cost him his best friend.

How _ironic_ that the very villain that had brought them together had ripped them apart so cruelly. 

Over and over, the crunch of bone replayed in his head, from angles he couldn't possibly have seen it from. 

He saw Tim's lenses widen, and then close as he flew through the air, accepting his fate.

He saw Tim's mouth tighten as he tried to brace for the impact.

He watched Tim gasp as he hit the street, breath leaving his lungs for the last time.

He saw Tim's hands clench around his bo staff, grip loosening as he hit the ground, leg and arm both bent at unnatural angles underneath him. 

He saw Tim _dying_ , over and over.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Bart screamed as Tim went down, freezing for the first time he could remember.

He couldn't move, rooted to the spot.

He wanted to deny it, to deny the soft bounce Tim's body had made as it hit the unforgiving pavement. Wanted to deny the fact that Tim wasn't _moving_.

Wanted to deny the fact that Tim was dead.

For the first time in his life, _Bart hadn't been fast enough._ And he didn't know what to do with that.

Faintly, he felt the woman in his arms moving, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking if there was anything she could do. He wanted to yell at her, to unleash all of the grief, all of the pain onto her. But his mouth wouldn't move.

She caught him as his legs collapsed, staring numbly at the body of his best friend.

His _dead_ best friend.

* * *

Cassie fell to her knees at Tim's side, feeling herself beginning to crumble from the inside out.

She'd lost another one of her boys.

Tim was only human. He wouldn't- _couldn't_ come back the way Bart and Conner had.

He was gone.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye, only a ' _you go low, I'll go high_ ' before she'd been tossed away, by an arm she hadn't _seen_ \- how had she _missed it?_ If she had only seen the arm coming, she could have dodged.

Could have kept up the assault.

Could have been the firepower to Tim's distraction.

Could have saved Tim's life.

She laid her forehead to his, tears streaming down her face. 

As she did, she felt a gentle puff of air hit her cheek. Her eyes shot open, hands feeling for a heartbeat. She couldn't find it through all the armor, but she _knew_ what she'd felt.

"Tim?" There was no answer, but when she pressed her cheek against his, it was there.

He was breathing. It was soft, it was tentative, but it was _there_.

She laughed, probably sounding insane, but she didn't care because _Tim_ _wasn't dead_.

But he _was_ hurt, probably pretty badly. She looked up, searching the area, before her gaze landed on Bart. He was clutching at the arms of a civilian, his legs obviously having buckled.

"Kid Flash!" His head shot up. "I need you!"

He was there in an instant, eyes full of emotion as he looked down at Tim.

"Bart, he's _alive_ ," she whispered, only for his ears. He put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head even as she watched him place a hand above Tim's face to feel what she had.

He made a strangled noise. "Oh my God, he's _alive_."

She nodded, still feeling dazed. "Get him back to the Tower, _now_ . I'll finish Metallo with… _oh God, Conner_!" She shot up a few feet in the air, racing over to where Conner had both hands clasped above his head, beating down on Metallo with a fury she'd never even seen directed at Superboy-Prime.

Cassie grabbed him by the arms, yanking him off.

"Cassie, let me go. _Now_ ," he warned. She knew he could probably break her grip, but he wouldn't do it if it risked hurting her, no matter how angry he was.

"Conner, you need to _stop_. Look at him!" He did so, feeling only a little remorseful as he looked at the scattered pieces of metal all over the street, and the battered body of Metallo's newest form.

"He took Tim," he said, turning his head away. "He took Tim from me, and I'll never get to see him again."

"Tim is _fine_. Well, not fine, but _alive_."

His head snapped up. "What? No, he can't be…. I saw him fall. He didn't- he didn't get back up, Cassie. Tim _always_ gets back up. _Tim should've gotten back up,_ but he _didn't_."

Cassie let go of his arms, enveloping him in a hug. "Bart took him to the Tower, Kon. He's going to be fine."

He let out a quiet sob as her words sunk in, pulling her tighter. She lifted them both further into the air, before moving away. "Come on, Kon. Let's go find him."

He nodded, before looking down guiltily at Metallo. "Shouldn't I…"

She shook her head, taking his hand. "Let the police do their job for once. We have a broken bird to take care of."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this marked as completed, solely for the fact that I'm not sure when or if I'll actually update it. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @The-Fair-Maiden-Of-Fandom! My requests are always open!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] broken birdie (we're here to help)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421916) by [yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic)




End file.
